


Love is Pizza-Shaped

by Siriusstuff



Series: Bedrabbled [170]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, Established Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Pizza
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-08-03 21:05:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16333454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siriusstuff/pseuds/Siriusstuff
Summary: The sterekdrabbles challenge for 10/17/18: “eye, moon, beat”The title is from a quote whose source I failed to write down and can't find now.Stiles sings the first line of an old song made famous by the singer Dean Martin,That's Amore.





	Love is Pizza-Shaped

**Author's Note:**

> The sterekdrabbles challenge for 10/17/18: “eye, moon, beat”
> 
> The title is from a quote whose source I failed to write down and can't find now.
> 
> Stiles sings the first line of an old song made famous by the singer Dean Martin, [_That's Amore_](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OnFlx2Lnr9Q).

“When the moon hits your eye like a big pizza pie, that’s amore,” Stiles sang, setting down the box between them.

Derek debated pointing out that pizza wasn’t what that song was about, but he was hungry so he let it go, taking a big bite instead, tilting back his head to gobble down strands of cheese and the rest of the slice.

He heard Stiles’s heart skip a beat.

“Dunno if I’m grossed out or turned on,” Stiles said, gaping at the sauce on Derek’s lips.

“That’s a curious pair of options, isn’t it?” Derek asked.

“That’s amore, baby!”


End file.
